deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes
Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes '''is a What-If? Death Battle And Final Season From Toshiki Overlord death battle. Description Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh GX! These two girls are the queens at what they do , most can not make their love interests are set in them. Which of the two will win the battle of the end of season? Interlude (cues Invader.Jim Johnston) Wiz: We saw all kinds of weapons in all the battles that we have realized in death battle , some who knew they could not even be used as such . And to this end of the season we introduce two fighters who use a weapon uncommon . Boomstick: seriously ! ? , Which !? Which ?! Wiz: A card game Boomstick: seriously Wizard?, Seriously ?, It is the stupidest thing ..... Boomstick is hit by an unknown person Wiz: Boomstick ! are you okay? Boomstick: Yes ???: Sorry , but he can not say those words here . Wiz: who are you? Rekka: My name is Rekka tatsunagi and came to help in this battle. Wiz: Ok Rekka: In this hand we have my sister Kourin Tatsunagi the ultra -rare tsundere. And And on the other we have Alexis Rhodes Queen of Obelisk Blue. He`s Wiz, Boomstick And Rekka And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kourin (cues Cardfight Vanguard Ultra-Rare Miracle Trigger Lyrics) Wiz: The Ultra -Rare is a band pop idol made up of 3 sisters . Boomstick: Suiko tatsunagi the hottest. Rekka: She's my sister pervert , clearly I am also in that band Rekka the funny . Wiz: And our participant Kourin Tatsunagi. But unlike many who think they are not sisters. Rekka: But what are you saying? clearly we are. Boomstick: Not in the manga. Rekka: But it is only in the manga ! Boomstick: No, it's not that simple girl. Wiz: Leave her alone boomstick , the true story of kourin and ultra -rare is this . (cues Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme Skateboard Remix) Wiz: Kourin 's past life is a mystery because no data or reviews of this . In addition he has no memories of her. Boomstick: This will in future takuto tatsunagi manager should erase the memory of her and would be its ` ` Sisters ´´ and became a pop band called : ultra -rare To protect the planet cray. Rekka. What?! Boomstick: Here's girl your life is a lie. Wiz: Shut Boomstick , along with their uhh , uhh ` ` Sisters´´ , kourin handled the cardshop PSY. Rekka: And there I met the love of his life. Aichi Sendou. Wiz: Yeah, but that guy is seriously ?, I expected someone taller and more confident. Boomstick: And I expect to be the person who said that. Wiz: Clearly, Kourin criticize aichi for being a rookie and send it to fight with . But then I respect that, but when the power of Aichi received psyqualia . Kourin left the protocol and decided to help him out of it. Rekka: Clearly not the only time he does so did in Singapore , giving the ezel letter . Boomstick: Now that's love, Confronting your sisters and getting where they do not call . (cues Tsubaki Yayoi Theme) Wiz: Kourin proved to be a good vanguardfighter , probably the best among her sisters . Although she has used several decks in the series, the most famous is without doubt and that we will use in this battle are the jewel knights. Boomstick: But also use the link joker in the fourth season , and it was not bad . Rekka:Kourin , use joker link ?! Wiz: Enough! Boomstick: And that makes it so special to this deck? Rekka: The jewel knight Center around call Jewel Knight additional upper rear guards , as many of their abilities require that you have at least four Jewel Knight rear guards. Wiz: Yes, Kourin focuses on that. called units quickly in order to exert pressure early . As callback his old Royal Paladin deck , his ace card , Jewel Knight leader , Salome, gains a critical extral whenever successfully meets Jewel Knight 4 or more rear guards. Kourin also takes advantage of its critical based strategy by inclusion of cards that allow your attack large numbers as Toypugal and swordsman of explosive flames, Palamedes . Rekka: Their ace cards are certainly leading jewel knight Salome and pure heart jewel kinght ashlei . Leading Jewel Knight Salome (cues Gundam Epyon Theme) Rekka: Salome, One of the best cards that my sister might have. Wiz: Salome has a keyword called Limit Break 4. As its name implies His ability is active if you have four or more damage. By meeting these requirements , when Salome attacks if the number of rear guards that with " Jewel Knight" in its card name is four or more , this unit gets [ Power] + 2000 / [ Review ] +1 until the end of that battle . Boomstick: It also has an explosive counter . With two Card " Jewel Knight" in its card name ] Search your deck until a letter " Jewel Knight" in its card name , call ( RC ) , and shuffled his deck. Rekka:But if I can not Salome with this ashlei take charge . Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei Rekka: Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, The best letter of my sister Wiz: AUTO] '''Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Royal Paladin» rides this unit, choose your vanguard, and that unit gets Power+10000/Critical+1 until end of turn. AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. Boomstick: But Have a problem, It has the keyword lord If you have a unit without a sameclan as this unit, this unit cannot attack Rekka: Although that's not all you have kourin (cues Devil Mar Cry 4 Let's Just See) Rekka: Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei Яeverse Wiz:Kourin get this card, even access mode known as reverse . Boomstick: A very original name, the reverse is the manifestation of void and anything that is created Rekka: If you lose against a reverse you can become one Wiz: Although kourin currently can not access this state, it has a portion of the seed void . With so you can probably do it . Boomstick: This letter is lethal effects and say so. Wiz: Counter Blast ( 1) and choose one of their rear guards " Jewel Knight" in its card name , and the blockade ] Pick up the rear in the front row of his opponent, retire , search your deck to a letter " Jewel Knight" in its card name , call ( RC ) , and shuffle your deck . This ability can not be used for the rest of that turn. Boomstick: In addition if Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei is in your soul , to Power 2000 . Wiz: Kourin only use it against Aichi, but his feelings prevented him from invoking the first time. Boomstick: So your takuto manajer was such a bastard that erase the memory again. Wiz: Kourin returned to a duel with Aichi , she not only lost the match also all the moments lived with Aichi and the Miyaji Academy . Boomstick: Takuto Damn , I wish to enter a battle to the death for someone to kill . Wiz: Well if this ase feel better kourin I recover their memories matte legion . Upon receiving the energy link joker that I mentioned . Boomstick: YESSSSSSS! Wiz: But he returned to lose. Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wiz: Kourin a few feats achieved , perhaps not as significant in comparison to other characters but should be mentioned. Boomstick: He was able to contain the reverse only by Aichi. that tender Wiz: Beat several students of the academy Miyaji Boomstick: Kai beat in matte legion . And in the first season convinced him to help Aichi, you know kai being very dry. Wiz: Although kourin has had ups and downs. Like all the characters in vanguard she loses at the same pace in wins. Boomstick: And your damn manager will erase memory and 2 times . Wiz: They were three counting neoh messiah Boomstick: ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Boomstick exploded and left the studio . Wiz: Boomstick? Rekka: Quiet will be fine , let 's opponent with my sister. Kourin: Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Alexis (cues Soul Calibur Ivy Theme) Wiz: Alexis Rhodes tube a very prestigious childhood. His parents were from high society and she enjoyed duels with his brother articus rhodes . Rekka: She and her brother entered the duel academy where thanks to his great skills they entered the blue obelisk. The highest rank Wiz: But the tragedy knocked on his door one day his brother and all his bedroom mysteriously disappeared . Rekka: Alexis term overwhelmed , unable to find her brother , she followed his stay at the Academy of duels . To become the queen of the blue obelisk , title that he won for his skills . DEATH BATTLE Stage 1: Jewel Knight vs Cyber Girl In an alley , it is achieved see alexis walk. Then she manages kourin see in the distance , alexis did not care and I kept walking , but stops kourin watching a tree . Alexis began to pique curiosity. Kourin seen the tree a little sad as something important had happened to her, but can not remember, Alexis looked at kourin in the distance. It was well for a while until kourin knew of his presence. Kourin: Who's there ?, Show yourself Alexis:My name alexis rhodes , sorry to bother you Kourin: I can not be even a quiet minute. Always come to bother gossips Alexis: Hey, it's not my fault you're bad Kourin: Over here , but want to leave for good you'll do it the hard way. Alexis:It is a challenge because then I accept it. Alexis pulls his duel disk Kourin: Do not say you did not warn you , prepare to lose. Kourin off her gloves and suddenly a table to put your deck appears . Kourin: Stan Up Vanguard! Alexis: Duel! FIGHT! (CUES Cardfight Vanguard Opening 6 Full) Stage 2: Link Joker vs White Night Kourin was watching the lunar sanctuary Aichi. Kourin knew that to protect Aichi had betrayed his friends and all I want is to get everything back to normal and regain their happy days , but sadly never came back. (cues Bayonetta Glamor: In Charm And Allure) Then kourin feel a presence, this is slowly approaching where it was Aichi. Kourin quickly rushed to the scene then the entity presented was Alexis , who was under the influence of light . Kourin: Who are you ?, out of here Alexis:I accept your duel Kourin knew where this was going and prepared to duel Alexis letters . This time the two would show what would be capable. FIGHT! Conclusion NEXT SEASON Trivia * It Is the fourth Toshiki overlord death battle 'girl only' the first is Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland, Venus vs Sash Lilac and Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi * It is the fourth toshiki overlord death battle 'Rivarly Theme' The first is Charizard vs. Greymon, Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland and Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'TCG' Theme Death Battle Category:'Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh' Theme Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles